


A Childhood

by MistressParamore



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Character Study, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Children, Family History, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Memories, Mother-Son Relationship, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressParamore/pseuds/MistressParamore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The childhood of Samuel Vimes written in the style of a children's book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> Some readers (of a certain age) may be familiar with children's books such as Roger Red Hat, Jennifer Yellow Hat et al, Topsy & Tim etc.  
> This is written in a similar vein. 
> 
> This is just a little idea I had :)

 

Once upon a time there was a little boy.

This little boy was a happy little boy called Samuel, or Sam, for short.

Sam had the usual scuffed knees, rumpled hair and cheeky grin of many little boys the world over.

Sam loved his mummy and daddy and enjoyed nothing more than the rare occasion his daddy would play a ball game with him on the street outside.

"That's my daddy."

Sam also loved cuddles as his mummy was tucking him into bed at night, but he didn't tell his friends. Sam would become William Scuggins if that happened.

Sam's playmates were from the same street that Sam lived on.

Sam lived in a very small house indeed, with very small windows, but with a very clean doorstep. Sam had to make sure he had very clean feet before he stepped inside.

Sam did not have many toys. Sam mainly played outside. He liked being outside, and he liked walking.

Sam picked up stones of different sizes and lined them up, pretending they were people.

Sam's daddy likes to kick stones. Especially the ones Sam collects.

Sam's mummy and daddy wouldn't buy Sam soldiers.

Sam's daddy doesn't spend very much time at home any more.

Sam's daddy is very busy. Many ladies see Sam's daddy. Sam's daddy says working is thirsty work. Sam's daddy is often thirsty.

Sam's mummy doesn't see Sam very often. Sam's mummy is busy too. Sam doesn't want his mummy to be so busy.

Sam's mummy says wanting never gets.

One day Sam fell over in the street. Sam lost a tooth. Sam wanted his mummy and daddy. No one came. Sam cried all alone.

Sam knew that no one would be there for him.

Mummy and daddy weren't there for him.

When Sam hurt himself he had to look after himself.

Sam knew that wanting never got you anything.

One day Sam's daddy didn't come home. Sam's daddy had an accident. Sam's mummy said so.

Sam's mummy said he had been hurt and couldn't come home.

Sam said that if daddy loved him he would come home.

Sam's mummy said to not be so silly.

Sam knew that his daddy did not love him.

Sam's mummy forgot that it was Sam's birthday.

Sam sang Happy Birthday to himself.

That day Sam saw a big carriage pulled by big horses. Sam knew that wanting didn't get.

Sam knew that fairy stories weren't real.


End file.
